


Sweet

by softkaneki



Series: Tokyo Ghoul A/B/O Oneshots [8]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Amon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, Omega Verse, One Shot, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkaneki/pseuds/softkaneki
Summary: Amon is an alpha, as yet he is unaware of his roommate Kaneki's dynamic. That was, until, he came home from work and smelt an omega in heat.





	Sweet

Immediately upon opening the door to their apartment, Amon stiffened.

Was… Was Kaneki an  _omega_?

Logically he knew that this was the correct answer. There was the unmistakeable scent of a male omega in heat, and it definitely carried traces of Kaneki’s scent. No one else lived here. It was only him and his roommate - who, he now realised, had never actually specified what dynamic he was.

Kaneki was an omega.

The scent crawled up his nose and into the back of his head. It dug into his senses, gripping him, clawing at the very part of him that made him  _alpha_. That nature in him was growling ‘ _mine mine mine’_ and  _god_  did he want to claim him, want to hold his soft pliable body and fuck into that desperate, wet heat. He wanted to make Kaneki his, and his alone. 

The thought of another alpha fucking Kaneki - knotting Kaneki,  _claiming_  Kaneki - was despicable to him. Almost unknowningly to him, he growled.

“Amon-san?”

Fuck. The scent was stronger, thicker. And there in front of him was the omega in question.

Kaneki was flushed, barely holding himself up, his eyes hooded and glassy with need. His nostrils flared slightly, catching Amon’s possessive scent. Amon froze. Did...? Did Kaneki’s scent get... submissive?

At that, at the realisation that he could easily take the omega, Amon tried to shake himself out of this mood. He turned back, walking quickly towards the door. He had to get out of here before he did something to hurt Kaneki.

“You don’t have to go.”

Kaneki’s voice was soft, yet firm underneath the gentle pants. 

“Kaneki... I-” Amon started, turning back to face him, only to find a slender finger pressed against his lips.

“Amon... Koutarou,” Kaneki murmured. “I want you just as much as you want me... You can stay.”

The clarity in Kaneki’s words and his eyes in that moment, gave Amon enough reason to stay. He caught the omega he collapsed, finally giving into the burning heat that consumed him. Amon scented him softly. Then he bit Kaneki’s scent glands gently, drawing out a needy whine and the sweet scent of a fertile omega. He picked him up, holding him close to his chest.

“Of course I’ll stay, Ken.”

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written abo or tokyo ghoul in ages so i hope this is okay!
> 
> also y'all my tumblr is [sasukist](https://twitter.com/sasukist/) and my twitter is also [sasukist](https://twitter.com/sasukist/)


End file.
